Forever More
by SoNotPerfect
Summary: Its never nevermore but forevermore with Max and the Gang. This is a one-shot, no real plot although lots of Fax action. Updates, lots of updates...please read


**Go ahead and be angry you have every right to be for me not writing in forever. If it helps any, I'll tell you that for 2014 I have plenty of ideas for stories so just bare with me. But I have some updates to share first.**

**One: Any story that I have not finished, anyone who wishes to continue it PM me and send me your ideas how you want to write it…I say this because I'm very attached to my characters and the plot. And if anyone does choose to carry on the story, I do wish you to show credit for my characters that I have created from my own imagination. The plot, I do care how it goes but I don't think I'm going to keep credit for that. Many people have helped me with ideas and take those ideas and edit to my own version. **

**Two: Now the books I wish to write on…Twilight, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Mortal Instruments. I do wish to write on a t.v. show called Teen Wolf. There is probably more books I want to write on I just can't think of them all. **

**Three: I'm still doing at least one more Maximum Ride story. There were many ideas I wish I could do for example the Figgy story and Miggy and Niggy story. Unfortunately, I'm not sure I'm ever going to get to any other book (see Two) if I try to write them. Though, I would not mind if someone were to PM me and ask for the awesome plots I had in mind and write them for me…lol. **

**Four: Happy New Year! I was going to post on New Year's Eve sadly I didn't have the time. And if anyone cares…I turn 14 in a month! Whoo whoo! **

**Now that I got that out, I welcome you the last Maximum Ride story I write…lets have a moment to remember back when it all started with the first letter of the first sentence of the first chapter of the first Maximum Ride book. It really is sad when you think about all the near death moments the flock had and all the times you were on the edge of your practically breaking the binding of the book you were holding. And crying for all the fangirls when Max finally kissed Fang back or when Fang died or when Fang left or when Fang came back in Nevermore and then…*sniffle* when he finally, FINALLY told Max he loved when he really thought they were going to die in the tsunami. Then come to find out Max only broke her wing.**

**This is a story of after Nevermore. It first begin with this awesome prologue of Fang all wolfy and scary and then killing Max and ending sadly with him dropping to his knees and sobbing. I have a strange imagination plus I love angst blended with romance stories. Sadly, because I want this to be short story, I wasn't able to fit the prologue with the actual story. So this is just one happy lovey dovey story. **

**Now! Drum roll please! **

***silence* **

**Oh come on! Again! *stalks off to the sleeping percussion players***

**Max**

Music blares in the background. I laugh as I watch my flock jam on air guitars, lauhging harder when Fang pretends to bash his fake guitar on the ground. My name is Maximum Ride, Max for short. I live with my nut-house family, ten year old Angel, twelve year old Gazzy, sixteen year old Nudge, seventeen year old Iggy, and the one and only eighteen year old Fang. Then me, the leader, a good ole number above eighteen.

As you all should know, we all have abilities out of the norm. Though today, being a mutant is normal for once. I joke with my sister sometimes, asking her how she feels being different. She smiles and says the human version of Me.

I walk out to open archway to my balcony and stare down at the tree-top village. I smile lightly as I watch young kids wrestle and play in the branches. I hear them giggle and laugh and say they're dragon that eats the peasents or the knight that saves the princess. I look to the Great Bridges built just above the deep blue Rushing Rivers. People carry their next meal.

We're all basically living like indians only more mondern. We all hunt for food, plant our crops, live in huts in the trees because every year the waters rise dangerously high. We've all adapted to the yearly sickness.

I felt arms wrap around my waist. I automatically loosened and leaned into Fangs touch. He sighed in my ear.

"Watcha doin?" he breathed. I closed my eyes and listened to his heavy breathing and pounding heartbeat.

"Trying to believe this is actually real." Its true, sometimes I believed I was living in a dream and I was unable to wake up.

"Its real, I promise." Fang tickled my stomach. "This should prove it."

I laughed. After so many tries and so many time Fang practically begged, I finally gave in. I was against on having a child. It was the one thing I feared on this island was being a mother. I always told Fang that we had the flock and he always said that a kid would be his way of proving he loved me, since marriage was out of the question.

And don't ask why Fang seems different. I still have yet to find that out.

"He's a kicker." I sighed. "And it seems as if he sleeps for like 3 minutes and then its like he's kicking all day."

"You say 'he' as if you know. What if its a girl as beautiful as her mother? Determined, and sometimes annoying like her mother?"

"Excuse me? I am not annoying goth boy!" Fang glowered down at me a slight smirk in the corner of his mouth. Before I could do anything, he had us high in the sky.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last part." he grinned. I opened my mouth to speak instead, only silence. His tongue sucked my bottom lip before he pulled away. My head fell on his shoulder from dizzyness and I'm sure there was a slight moan that slipped up my throat.

"Thats's what I thought." He flapped his wings hard, propelling us upward. I slid my own wings out stretching them and catching wind. Fang kissed my forehead attempting to spin me as if we were dancing. "Annoying, determined, beautiful, strong, smart, sometimes dumb and an idiot, brave."

"I hate you." I muttered in his neck. His chest rumbled with a chuckle.

"No you don't. As I recall you loved me more than anyone else."

"Thats not true."

"Angel says otherwise. So you love me. Not the other way around."

I nibbled his ear and giggled as he gripped my waist tighter. I looked to see his eyes closed and his jaw clenched. I ripped away from his arms and poured on some speed. I was a few miles out to sea, away from the island. Waiting for Fang come and get me. His face was screwed up in anger and I laughed.

I sped toward him, reflexes kicking in when I avoided his outreached hand. I flew down to trees hiding quickly in the shadows and finding my way down to safest place near the Rushing Rivers.

I slid in a hollow tree, and bracing my feet and hands, climbed up. It was a trick Iggy and Gazzy figured out. If you slide up a hollow tree and go up to the branches, everyone will believe you to still be down at the river.

I dropped down from a branch and onto a hut. I yelled an apology to the inhabitants of the hut before whisking away to my own tree house.

"You are a bit slow, Maximum. Fang is already here." I heard Dylan laugh.

Dylan lives with us too along with a girl I hadn't seen since Virgina.

"Hey Lisa, hey Dylan." I'm not hateful towards them, though I still find Fang glaring at Dylan sometimes. Lisa and Fang turns out to be siblings. So yes in a sick way they incestial thing back in Virginia. Give themcredit, I mean, they didn't know.

They both had the same mom and same dad. Lisa looked like their mother and Fang looked like their dad.

I ran to Fang and I's bedroom griining to find Fang relaxing on the bed. He gets to his feet, closes the door behind me, and pins me.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked daringly. Fang shakes his head.

"I'm going to get my revenge." he says, lifting my shirt up. Stars light up behind me eyes as he kisses my collar bone. I push him back tackling him on the bed.

"Well I guess we'll just have to play a game because I don't plan on you getting revenge without getting my own." I whispered, slipping my hands under his tshirt.

**8 years later...**

"Momma?" I looked down at my little girl and boy. I had twins. Yippee! Both wild and crazy.

"How are babies born?" I look up at Fang. He closes his eyes and hides his full out grin behind his hand.

"Well, Makenna, Ollie, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much," Fang said,

"A bird and bee help each other carry an egg and they stick that egg in the mommy's food and then the mommy has a baby" I finished holding my arms up.

Makenna rolls her eyes and Ollie shakes his head.

"Told you they they lie!" Makenna yelled, her hands on her hips. Her black curly hair moves as she shoves Ollie.

"Did not!" I look to Ollie's obsidian eyes full of anger. His blonde head shoot up and he chases after his sister.

"And so they lived happily eer after!" Nudge squealed, laughing along with the kids. Gazzy and Angel rolled their eyes, joining in the fun. Iggy set a large pot of soup on the counter, grabbed a water balloon and threw it.

I watched with great joy as they played, flying in the air chasing eachother. I looked around me to my family. It was like slow motion, at the end of a movie when the hero looks at his family grown up and looks back in the past.

I looked towards Angel, remembering when I held her in my arms for the first time when she was a baby. When she begin walking and flying, her baby bables, and the time we realized her mind reading power.

She looked at me and smiled before dodging a flying water balloon.

"Oh you're going to get it Iggy!" she whooped, before charging after him. Gazzy followed scooping up Makenna and setting her on his shoulders.

And Gazzy. Oh I do not miss the days he almost killed all of us with a bomb. I laughed when he made his first bomb. He blew up half of our old strwberry feild. He grinned and said, "Coooooooooool!"

And I can never forget when we first named Nudge. She never shut up. We shoved her, pushed her, and nudged her to be quiet.

Iggy was one I knew from the beginning. He made Fang laugh the most back when we were kids.

Fang. My eyes shot to him. He was staring at the kids, laughing the most I had ever seen him laugh. Grabbing his knees for balance, tears leaking from his eyes. He held his stomach and I couldn't help but laugh too.

He looked to me, eyes watery and I suddenly found myslef reliving a memory I had forgotten.

**The very beginning**

_Steel bars trap me. I hurt all over. Where is Jeb? He said he would save me. _

_The door clicks open and a woman wheels in a cage. She looks at me coldly before walking back out._

_In the cage, a dark shape cries. _

_ "Hello?" Eyes snap open and I back away. The form has wings! I'm not the only one!_

_The shape is a boy. He has black hair and dark watery eyes. He's hurting I can tell. The mean people have hurt him. _

_ "What is your name?" I asked. _

_ "2." he answers. And then he does the strangest thing. He bites the bars, as if he's trying to escape. _

_ "What are you doing?" I ask._

_ "Getting away." _

_ "But you dont have fangs."_

_ "Fangs?" I pointed to my teeth. He pointed to his. He had two little teeth, like fangs. _

_ "You can't bite through the bar, Fang."_

_ "Fang?" he asked and he pointed to his two teeth again. _

_ "No Fang as in you're name. No one is a number."_

The first conversation I ever had with Fang was about fangs. Funny how it all started with him. Fang was the one who had the idea of escaping. He even talked to Jeb too. I looked back my flock, rolling on the bamboo floor.

All this wouldn't have happened, without Fang.

**I wrote it up fast, I know but this is just so heart breaking. Anywhoo...hoped you guys liked it...**


End file.
